


completely, all the way

by emothy



Category: Japanese Drama, Mendol
Genre: F/F, Genderfuck, Springkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>"Mendol, Kai (Nami)/Ray, genderfuck - Nami isn't sure that she wants to be a star THIS badly."</i> Warnings: (shopping for) sex toys, plot holes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	completely, all the way

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned before you read: it's just as cracky in premise as the show is. Please be prepared to suspend your belief of reality during the course of reading ;)

-

Nami can hardly believe she is standing in the middle of a sex shop (in yet another ridiculous disguise that includes a top hat and a white fluffy bunny as accessories) with a dildo in each hand, trying to decide which one looks and feels the most realistic (after being forced to research for hours on the internet for as many of the real things as possible for comparison purposes), and thinking that none of this is actually the _worst part_. It would have been worse, after all, if Asahi hadn't managed to convince Hinata that she didn't need to tag along and 'help'. It would have been worse if Saeko and Marilyn had accompanied her, and spent the time making lewd comments about everything in sight - or even started playing with the things on display!

The worst part, however, is that everyone knows about this. Saeko, Marilyn, Hinata and Asahi. They all thought it was a good idea - Asahi and Hinata because without boyfriends of their own they are suddenly willing to live vicariously through Nami instead. President Saeko for a completely different reason: _she is pure evil_.

"Ray is a star," Saeko had said in her clear, crisp voice, explaining for all the idiots in the room, which she considered generally to be anyone but her. It didn't help that Hinata and Marilyn especially were always proving her right. "Ray is the _biggest_ star around right now. She is a _diva_. Whatever Ray wants, Ray gets."

"She wants Kai!" Nami had wailed desparately, "but he isn't real!"

"He is to Ray," Saeko had replied, narrowing her eyes and staring Nami down until her mouth had gone dry and her tongue had shrivelled up inside, retreating like a scolded dog. "Kai is real to Ray, and to thousands of girls out there. And because you wanted to do this, because you agreed, you have to be Kai completely, all the way."

"Don't you think," Saeko had said, turning her head back to look at Nami as she walked away, "that having Ray bound to you utterly would be an advantage in the entertainment industry right now?"

Thinking back, Nami could pin-point the exact moment she had ruined everything by opening her big mouth. It was right after that, when she had snottily asked how she was supposed to convince Ray she was a boy whilst they were - and here she had hesitated, spluttered a little before deciding on "...in bed together!" (she couldn't quite say 'having sex'; her first time, like this? If she didn't say it that way, maybe it wouldn't be quite so real. Perhaps it wouldn't count).

Saeko had come back, and begun to speak, with Marilyn's excited suggestions being chimed in every so often. About the kinds of things Nami had no business knowing about yet - sex toys, and blindfolds, about convincing Ray it was a sort of proof of true love and trust, that a real man wouldn't waste his time taking all his clothes off to have sex anyway, so there would be no need to worry about how to hide the bindings on her breasts.

"Once you've bought one, bring it back here and we'll show you how to use it!" Marilyn had said. Nami had continued to count to a billion. She was trying really hard not to let the words permeate her brain but her traitorous ears were letting them in anyway, burying them for future reference. Even her own mind was against her!

"A strap-on would probably be best," Saeko had mused. Nami's body had already frozen in place like a marble statue what felt an eternity before; all she could do in the way of reaction now was widen her eyes, when all she really wanted to do was run screaming into the night. "Then it will be more convincing; having it in the right position."

"I hope I go over there and she dumps me," Nami had muttered, even as she knew there wasn't much more she could do to Ray in the hopes of that happening; yelling, name-calling, even slapping hadn't worked. And so she was in the middle of a sex shop, alone, confused and completely unprepared for this. She and Ray had barely ever even _kissed_, and it had always been Ray forcing herself on Nami (on Kai, really). To go from that to... whatever this was, was insane.

"Can I help in any way?"

Nami jumped a mile.

"Uh, no!" She said quickly, putting her hands behind her back. "I was just going to go look at strap-ons!"

"So it's for yourself and a partner?" the saleswoman asked. Nami could hardly believe she was standing there chatting about it as though Nami were just out shopping for bread. "A man, or another woman?"

"Uh, my... girlfriend." Nami said, believing the truth would be best. As for using a strap-on with a man... She didn't even want to _think_ how that might work. This was bad enough.

"What is she into?" The woman asked, as if Nami knew what that meant.

"This is kind of... the first time..." Nami began.

"That she's shown interest in using toys?" That wasn't how Nami had meant to finish the sentence, but it saved her from admitting the virginity she was sure was flashing neon on her forehead. "Perhaps I'll show you what we have that's most realistic; it would be more comforting for her to see something close to what you're used to seeing, rather than bright purple or with spikes!"

"...Spikes?" Nami croaked. And then the woman had her by the arm and was lowering her into a nearby seat and offering out a small glass of water.

"I always frighten the newbies," she smiled. "You just wait here, I'll find you something perfect. Perfectly normal."

Nami couldn't begin to imagine what the woman's idea of normal would be, but when she returned it was with a plain rectangular box. And even when she took the... thing, out of it, Nami didn't do much more than gulp quietly. The internet hadn't been the most reliable source, and she'd seen some _huge_... But President Saeko had assured her not everyone was built that way. This seemed to make a lie of her reassurance. Nami was sorry she'd ever believed the President could be nice.

"Sweetheart, if they were like every man's winkie we wouldn't sell very many!" The woman laughed. "Trust me on this. She won't know it isn't the real thing once it's inside. She'll just consider herself a very lucky girl!"

"Well," Nami said, clearing her throat to make her voice come out much stronger than she felt, "that's exactly what I want."

It wasn't until she'd paid and walked back out of the door that she realised the woman had just used a slang word for penis that you might say to a very small child. And only a small child.

"I must look like such an idiot!" Nami said, slapping herself in the forehead. "Idiot, idiot!"

-


End file.
